Shadowclan territory
ShadowClan territory. The territory is a marshland with many pine trees and undergrowth in dark shades. Dens: The leader's den is a pine tree hollow with a thorn bush. The warrior's den is a massive thorn bush. The elder's den is a large fallen log. The nursery is a huge thorn bush under a pine tree hollow. The appretinice's den is a bramble bush. Prey: Frog, toad, snake, lizard, rat, sparrows, voles, shrews. Places in ShadowClan Nightbranch- ''The Nightbranch is a tall pine tree branch that's on the pine tree that is part of the leader's den and the leader makes speeches from there. ''Carrionplace- ''ShadowClan hunts rats there. ''Burnt Sycamore- ''An anciet burned tree,ShadowClan apprentices are trained to hunt in night here and to stalk into the undergrowth unheared. ''Twoleg Nest- ''There is a twoleg nest in the north part of the pine forest. It is home to two deadly kittypets. All cats stay aways form the Twoleg nest. ''Twoleg Path- ''There is twoleg path close by the twoleg nest. ''Clearing- ''Not much prey is there, by ever now and again the will be a toad or two. ''Greenleaf Twoleg place- ''Twoleg come here with their kits in greenleaf. It's close to the carrion place. Luckily they stay away from carrion place. Borders Southeast: StarClan South: A Thunderpath that forms the border with EarthClan. Roleplay -Feathercloud walks out of the medicine den-. ( Does anyone want to rp ? ) (That's better. Now this is your last warning to not do past-tense. If you do again, I swear you're blocked.) ( Isn't that a little harsh?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I never liked ShadowClan.) -Feathercloud walks to the camp exit.- ( It's the gathering today!) (YES!!!) -Nettlepaw runs excitedly to her mentors side.-Nettlepaw -Walks to Threetrees.- -Foxstar howls, signaling for everyone to gather to go to threetrees-- Like you spell "Foxstar, I think we should not attack a StarClan patrol, we should keep peace." (No, you should. We deserve it.) (Why ?) -Foxstar looks at her medicine cat.- "We'll discuss the matter after the gathering"- Like I care that Foxstar's mean. (Sorry! My sis and I are swapping on the same computer like mad! I guess she forgot to log out of my account when she wrote that 0_o)$@nd$+@r (The Like I care Hollyleaf? She can't spell well. How bout you two use yours?) (Ehh... shes younger than meh. And for the gathering, well both use mine. Thanks for the idea! :))$@nd$+@r (Ah. NP~!) -Foxstar narrows her eyes, and sinks into the shadows, out of camp followed by the rest of her clan- Foxstar Foxstar races through the forest in the Direction of Threetrees and the lake- Foxstar (HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_=) July 27, 2010 ( I told everyone in ShadowClan about the attack. ShadowClan is going to fight back.) (Uh-huh. We BANDED with EarthClan. We want revenge.) ( Revenge for what ?) (Your hunger for territory.) (ShadowClan will be destroyed unless you fight!!) Dustpelts 15:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (Ahahaahahahahahahahahahahah! Just because you're peaceful doesn't mean that we're going easy on you!) (We will give you to this afternoon to alert your Clan then we fight!!) Dustpelts 15:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (I can't fight at 2. OR noon. Sorry. Mountain time.) (What hunger for territory? We have not tried to take any territory.) (Your story! You wrote it, you caused this battle.) (It was just a fanfic. Also that story was supposed to be a long time ago. Before any of this happened.) (Uh-huh. We REMEMBER!) (I can't fight the rest of the day. I'm leaving in a few mins for 3 days.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Byeeeeeeeeee. I'll cover 'ou as Tigerkit!) (Bye!! P.S. I Have to get off for a few mins, then I can get back on for a little while!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (When, your time?) (Now, and I'll get back on 9:15ish!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Okay. 10-15ish, my time.) (ok, I'm back for a little while.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Sorry about that. I was looking up pics.) (it's ok. I'll be on and off as I am still packing!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Is sorry about being goine long for a while, P.S. Where are you going???? Las Vegas?) (I'm going to Colorado and Nebraska to see family. I will be gone for a couple of weeks and will have internet about half the time.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Ah, you pass me! I don't live in CO.) August 2, 2010 -Feathercloud walks out of her den.- ( does anyone want to roleplay?) (I would but I am in StarClan) Deputy of StarClan 19:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Russetkit runs out of the nursesry.- "Be careful." Feathercloud says. -Cherryfur pads over.- "Hello Cherryfur." Feathercloud greets. -Cherryfur flicks her tail.- "Hi Feathercloud, Russetkit seems like an energetic kit. I'm glad to be able to mentor her." "Nightshade said that Russetkit can't wait to be a apprentice!" Feathercloud says. -Nettlepaw bounces out of the medicine cat den and up to Feathercloud and Cherryfur- "Hi!" Nettlepaw "Hello there, Nettlepaw!" Cherryfur meows. "Hello! I was just going to check on the kits, does anyone want to come with me?" Feathercloud asks. -Cherryfur stands up- " I'll come" she replies. "Nightshade's kits are five moons old." Feathercloud informs. -Cherryfur nods- "I bet they're ready to be apprentices." 'In about a moon." Feathercloud answers. "Hello!" Nightshade says. "Hi, I am going to be a apprentice in a moon!" Russetkit squels. 'You woke me up!" cries Rowankit. "Sorry!" Russetkit says. -Cherryfur flicks her tail- 'I heard you are going to be my mentor." Russetkit says to Cherryfur. -Cherryfur nods- 'I can't wait!" "Me too!' Russetkit says. "Please be less loud!" Marshkit says. "Yes, please." agrees Violetkit. -Cherryfur twitches her whiskers in amusement- "Just a moon until they are apprentices." Feathercloud says. -Cherryfur nods.- -Russetkit walks to the fresh-kill pile.-"I am going to go eat!" -Cherryfur sighs.- "I sometimes wish that I had kits of my own." "I am going to collect some Juniper berries by the pine trees." Feathercloud says. Cherryfur flicks her tail. "Okay." "Are you alright." Feathercloud asks. ('Saids is NOT a word!) (I have to leave now!!!) '''Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... August 3, 2010 Feathercloud pads to the den-Peacesign August 9, 2010 -Feathercloud pads to her den-[[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan (Does anyone want to rp?) (Want to help Stanclan attack the badgers?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (Sure, I rp Feathercloud 's warrior brother and sister Cedarpelt and Heatherstorm.) (Thanks!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! -Heatherstorm and Cedarpelt pad to camp exit [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan -Feathercloud walks around camp.- [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan (Is anyone else in ShadowClan on?) August 10, 2010 -Feathercloud pads around camp-[[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan (Is anyone in ShadowClan on now?) (I don't think so. But I am. ) -Darkpaw bounds in-"Feathercloud! how are you?"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Feathercloud leaps in surprise.- "Good. But what are you doing in ShadowClan?-[[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan "I needed to talk to you. I think my mentor died, and Sandstar won't to talk me."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "Okay".-[[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan -Nettlepaw bounds up from behind Feathercloud- "Hello Darkpaw!"Nettlepaw "Hello Nettlepaw, how are you?" [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan -Nettlepaw nod- "Pretty good. So, watcha doin?"Nettlepaw (NVM!!)" Acctually, nothing.."-Darkpaw and Rosekit vanish-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! August 11, 2010 Feathercloud pads around, while Heatherstorm eats a snake- [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan (How can a cat eat a snake?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I don't know. But Secrets of the clans said ShadowClan eats snakes.) (Oh.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Cedarpelt claws the ground- "I am going to go check on the kits" says Feathercloud. -Nightshade greets Feathercloud- "Hi!" -Feathercloud pads over- "How are the kits?" "Great." "Hi Feathercloud!" yowls Russetkit. "You so loud!" Rowankit spits. "Don't be mean." Nightshade warns. "They are very healthy kits!" Feathercloud says. [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan (LISTEN!! The roleplaying with yourself is WEIRD!! Get more people to RP, or ShadowClan might misteriously ''vanish. Also, USE PUCCATOIN!! (I'm a terrible speller) Look at how I fixed this page. RP that way. Understand??)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Yes, I do understand. But no one in ShadowClan is ever on.) (That's why ShadowClan will probaly vanish and it's members join another clan if you don't start participating! And if it's not about RPing, put it in parenteses!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest August 13, 2010 (Does anyone in ShadowClan want to RP?) (Is anyone in ShadowClan on now? Not to be mean or rude. But can someone on ShadowClan please get on. Thank you. Again I am not trying to be mean.) August 14, 2010 (Is anyone in ShadowClan on? I am not trying to be rube. But no one in ShadowClan is ever one. Can you please try to get on? Thanks) (I think they ditched ya. ;P) August 15, 2010 (Is anyone in ShadowClan on?) (I don't think so, but you can help Starclan attack the badgers on the Battlefield page!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Wouldn't that make me a traitor?) (Well what else are you going to do? Nobody in ShadowClan is on) Deputy of StarClan 19:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (I don't know :\) (Help us attack then!) Deputy of StarClan 19:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (Okay, fine!!! But, can I RP a rogue?) (Yeah, I'll RP a rogue named Stone then) Feathercloud pads around- [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud''']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Category:Shadowclan Category:ShadowClan Hello, Feathercloud! Cherryfur calls